


Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Nipples

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: 009-1 (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cold War, Cowgirl Position, Cyborgs, F/M, Femdom, Girls with Guns, Groping, Large Breasts, Nipple Play, Showers, Spies & Secret Agents, ball play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: At the end of a mission, Mylene's body is suffering some malfunctions. By chance, a scientist who worked on the Western Bloc cyborg project is in the same office building. Mylene goes to visit him, and finds that he wants to help her, scientifically and sexually.
Relationships: 009-1 | Mylene Hoffman/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Nipples

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to the person on the survey who was interested in more works with older manga heroines.

Mylene Hoffman had found her target in the Eastern Bloc. A man who was selling secrets from the Western Bloc, hiding them in the form of smuggled tapes. She confronted the man at the top floor of an office building, the windows overlooking the streets below. She had been tailing him under an alias, but when it came time for the final showdown, it was clear that he knew who he was up against. The 009 cyborg spies were famous among those in the criminal underworld, and none were more famous than Mylene herself, the most prominent agent among the chosen.

“The tapes are already on their way across the border,” said the man. “Even if you started driving to catch up with them now, you’d have no way of stopping those secrets from getting out.”

“Those tapes were edited in an old format, using outdated technology. The only person who knows how to edit them on this continent is you,” said Mylene. “If I deal with you, your friends will have to find another way to be traitors.”

“Try and stop me,” said the man. “You’re unarmed.”

“A cyborg is never unarmed,” said Mylene. She unbuttoned her outfit. The chilly atmosphere in the upper floors had left the outlines of her nipples visible underneath her dress. She lowered her top, revealing her ample breasts. Every pore on her pink nipples looked like it was glowing, with the tip shining the brightest. Mylene breathed, and her breasts jerked upward, seemingly defying the laws of gravity.

“It’s too late for your honey trap, 9-1,” said the man. “I have no interest in sleeping with the woman who wants to arrest me.”

“Nor do I,” said Mylene.

Tiny, liquid metal bullets sprayed out of her nipples, launching towards the man at high velocity. They were powerful blasts, sparks flying from her nipples, making it difficult for the man to look directly into them. Most of the bullets missed him, riddling the wall just behind him with small holes. The few that landed against his body hit with enough impact to cause him to fall to the floor, rendered unconscious and injured. The shots from Mylene’s bust gun slowed down, and she called her boss to let him know that the man in charge of the smuggling had been subdued.

It had been a while since she had been back to the organization, and her body was in need of maintenance. Her cyborg powers, if not regularly adjusted, could leave her unable to move, or worse. Now, with her breasts exposed, smoke was rising from her nipples towards the ceiling of the office building. It set off the smoke alarm, turning on the building’s sprinkler system. Lukewarm water rained down on her body, dissolving the smoke from her nipples and leaving her soaked.

The office building was deserted. It had been abandoned when she arrived, save for the scientist on a lower floor who had been dealing with atomic energy. Mylene was largely immune to the cold, and didn’t bother covering up her bosom. In the heat of battle, when she needed to use her bust gun, her nipples would be exposed. It was part of the job, along with the honey pot operations. After the intense work she had done tracking down the tape smuggler, being able to sleep with someone looked like a refreshing change of pace. At least she would have a bed.

When she reached the bottom floor of the building, her boss called her. Mylene answered in the one area of the floor where she had reception, no longer having to keep her voice down. “There’s a scientist who the Eastern Bloc kidnapped that’s at the building. They treated him real cushy, gave him a lab space and everything. He’s on our side, so if you go see him, he should be able to repair anything that’s ailing you. Answers to the name of Kohmyoji.”

Mylene entered the elevator reserved for the upper brass. The lab was marked as being on the first basement floor. Hacking into the lock using her finger, the elevator shook and began to descend. When it dinged, she found herself in a pristine lab that looked different from the carnage of the building where she had just been engaged in combat. Kohmyoji was so absorbed in his work he didn’t notice there was a fight going on. As she walked through the lab, Mylene’s breasts shook, still feeling sensitive. She wondered if she would accidentally unleash a hail of bullets, potentially killing the man who had been tasked with saving her.

“Are you Kohmyoji?” she asked.

“Someone’s finally come to rescue me,” said the man. He was younger and more handsome than Mylene had been expecting. He had sideburns and a swept-up hairstyle that made him look like the protagonist of a weekly manga series, but his name tag was unmistaken. This was Kohmyoji, the man who her boss had told her to trust. “9-1. Though since it’s just the two of us, can I call you Mylene?”

“If that makes you feel more comfortable,” she said. “I remember reading about you in the organization’s files. You were responsible for the BJD series of androids.”

“The first BJD model was the prototype of your bust gun,” said Kohmyoji. “Being able to integrate it into a pair of realistic-looking breasts is my greatest achievement. I can tell you must have used yours recently.” Mylene looked down. Smoke was still rising from her nipples. She didn’t want to set off the smoke alarms in the lab once again. “This isn’t good. IF you don’t deal with your body soon, all your cyborg elements will activate at once. It’ll massively overheat your systems.”

“Do you have a way to deal with that?” asked Mylene.

Kohmyoji revealed a fortified room just beyond the entrance of his lab. It looked more like a love hotel bedroom than a science lab, but he insisted it was necessary for testing of the cyborg units. He asked Mylene to strip, so that he could examine every part of her body to find out where the trouble was originating. Mylene set aside her torn outfit, revealing her mature, voluptuous body. All the women in the organization were beautiful, and she was top in that category, as well.

Just in front of the bedroom was a shower. Mylene stepped under the shower, and pulled the cord. A frothy, foamy water came out. It was a gel that was meant to clean androids, to get into her body without affecting the electronics. It was warm and mildly sticky, with a soapy smell that permeated her body. Mylene rubbed it up her legs, and across her butt cheeks. She moved her hand between her legs, passing by her slit and moving up her belly button. She rubbed it into the underside of her breasts, jiggling them a little. A single liquid metal bullet fell to the ground with a clanking sound, the small shell rolling down the holes of the drain.

Kohmyoji watched from a distance, though his gaze was anything but clinical. Through her infrared vision, Mylene saw that his thermal signature was concentrating around his crotch. He was getting an erection. It was little surprise that someone with this sort of design philosophy for his cyborgs would have a prurient interest in them. Mylene trusted him, knowing that what he was doing was needed for her body to be repaired before heading back to headquarters.

Reaching for a nearby towel, Mylene wiped the foaming gel off her body. Now sparkly clean, her skin looked as fresh and supple as any woman’s. She moved to the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the sheets and asking Kohmyoji to come closer. “I know you were aroused watching me clean myself. I hope you were using that time to prepare the necessary tools and not just the tool in your trousers. We can’t stay at this building for long, we are in the middle of the Eastern Bloc.”

“I guarantee you, this will be quick,” said Kohmyoji. Leaving his labcoat on, he removed his clothes. Though he was a little doughy around the waist from months of sitting in his lab, he was surprisingly hung for a scientist. All the blood, when it wasn’t going to his brain to help with his research, must have been going to his crotch. He approached Mylene from the side, sitting next to her on the comfortable bed. The smell of flowers began to filter out of the air vents, and the lights dimmed, except for the few hanging overhead.

He moved his hands over to Mylene’s ample bust, squeezing them between his hands. They were indistinguishable from the real thing, the softness and squishiness of her breasts hiding the cold machinery of her nipple guns underneath. Mylene didn’t moan, but she did blush bright red. His hands moved across her body, gently pushing away her stress as his fingers dug deeper into her skin. Finally, he placed his fingertips, from both of his hands, on her nipples. He rolled the pink tips between his fingers, and Mylene heard something click inside her body.

“I temporarily disabled your bust gun,” he said. “Don’t want anything to get in the way.”

“The guns aren’t firing, but my nipples still feel really hot and tingly,” said Mylene.

“The perfect way to calm that is saliva,” said Kohmyoji. “Allow me.” Holding one of Mylene’s breasts in one hand, he leaned down and flicked his tongue against her nipple, watching the hard tip twitch in response. After rolling his tongue around the hot areolae, he sucked at it passionately, tugging and pulling at Mylene’s breast while he groped her other one. Mylene let out a coy moan, the heat in her nipples spreading downward through her body. It moved towards her belly button, making her feel even more turned on.

Kohmyoji kept fondling her breast, bouncing the titflesh up and down in his palm. It was surprisingly soft and bouncy, and her proportions were fantastic. Heavy tits, a wide ass, and a smooth stomach that looked stunning in her usual outfit. After playing with her nipple, he moved his mouth over to the other one, and began moving his hand down her stomach, sticking the tip of his finger in her belly button and playing with it. As he dug around in her navel, he sucked her other nipple with loud, echoing slurping noises. Pulling his mouth away after a few minutes, both of Mylene’s nipples were slick with fresh, wet saliva. She finally felt the tension in her chest calm down.

“The program is in here,” said Kohmyoji, reaching into his lab coat. He produced what looked like a suppository. The tip of it had a connector that would hook up to her body, downloading the program that cleaned up any errors occurring in her body. “No details were skimped on when it came to creating the cyborgs. You still have an anus that’s fully usable for sex, and it’s the perfect place to download a backup program like this one. All I need to do is get this into your back door and your body will be good as new.”

“There have been many men who’ve wanted to use my asshole,” said Mylene. “I don’t think it’s going to be easy sticking something that small inside. It’s a rather tight hole.”

“It can be calmed if your entire body is relaxed. The best way to do that is to cum. Mylene, if you wouldn’t mind. Spread your legs for me, and I’ll help administer the program. To be able to make love with the greatest creation of science is like a dream.”

“Only if I get to be on top,” Mylene said.

Kohmyoji was lying down on the bed. His cock was pointing straight up, dripping with precum and twitching in arousal. Mylene spread her legs. Kohmyoji exhaled excitedly. He was getting a look at the fine pubic hair growing just above Mylene’s crotch. Mylene lowered her pussy, which had also been modified, onto his cock. She was wet and eager, taking his entire prick in a single thrust. Once he was inside her, Mylene ran her hands across his chest, feeling up the man who had done so much for her in the short time they’d met.

“It’s nice to sleep with someone who’s on your side,” said Mylene. “I’m going to start moving.”

“Please do,” said Kohmyoji.

Mylene bucked her hips, moving up and down on his cock with a steady rhythm. Her pussy had been designed to be maximally pleasurable during sex, adjusting itself minutely to the dick of any man who found himself inside her. She would immediately hit all of his sensitive spots, driving him to orgasm and freeing his mind to talk to her. The clarity of orgasm was the greatest truth serum when it came to spying. Kohmyoji was amazed at the squishiness of her pussy, the way it hugged his dick tightly, drawing him in so deep that it felt like she might swallow his balls.

As Mylene bounced about on top of him, her breasts jiggled about, slapping on her torso in sync with each other. As she rode him, Mylene bent down, smothering his face between her breasts. The smell of cleavage and gunpowder between her breasts made him throb inside her. Mylene was making sure that he wasn’t going to betray her. She’d been on too many missions where that was the case. If this Kohmyoji fellow was trustworthy, he’d be willing to take something a little harder than anticipated. Gently slapping his face about with her breasts, Mylene reached one hand behind her butt.

Sliding between her legs, she found Kohmyoji’s testicles. Her fingers danced across his scrotum, feeling his packed balls. This man, who had been masturbating to robot girls and girls in skintight outfits, was now getting his wish. She very gently squeezed on his balls, enough to make him throb, but not enough to push him to orgasm. He let out a sound like a wolf, completely surprised by how forceful Mylene could be in bed. Her grip on his balls was finally let go when she looked him deep into the eyes.

“Put that program in my ass already, you robot-loving pervert,” she said.

“Mylene, you know how to make a man cum,” said Kohmyoji.

Holding the suppository tightly in his grip, he placed one of his hands on Mylene’s plush butt cheeks. He pulled it to the side, revealing her anus. He ran his finger around her ass wrinkles, smiling to himself at how incredible her anus felt. Finally, he pushed the suppository inside her, and a bit of his finger. The pill traveled down into Mylene’s butt, activating its programming. She felt her body heat up for a moment, making her breasts flop about wildly and beads of sweat start to roll down her skin. Her pussy clenched around Kohmyoji’s dick, tightening so hard that he could barely hold on.

Finally, her body started to calm down. The sweat and her internal temperature cooled off, and she was moaning shamelessly. Her worries about her internal systems being out of whack had dissolved away, and now she could focus fully on pleasing the man who had brought her back to normal. She moved her hips up and down on Kohmyoji’s waist as he kept his hands planted firmly on her butt cheeks, kneading her ass flesh between his fingers.

Mylene bent down, and her clitoris rubbed against Kohmyoji’s pubes. The tickling sensation was enough to bring her to climax. Her pussy grew wet and tight, squeezing around the scientist. She arched her back until her breasts were pointed at the ceiling. Kohmyoji stretched his hands upward, grabbing onto her chest and pointing her nipples toward the ceiling. She shot out two security cameras that had been embedded into the walls with an orgasmic rain of liquid metal bullets from her areolae, the sound of gunfire and her moans overlapping, along with Kohmyoji’s loud grunts.

A load of hot spunk shot up her pussy, Mylene, sweating and panting, placed her hand on her stomach. Her body was functioning normally again, and Kohmyoji was starting to soften inside her. Once again, smoke rose from the pores of her nipples, creating a veil of gray between the very happy scientist and her line of view. She stayed in bed next to him, making some pillow talk about the tapes she had come here for, before the two of them got dressed and prepared to exit the lab. The organization had sent a helicopter to the pad to pick them up.

As they were set to leave, Kohmyoji headed to his desk and grabbed one more tape out of a large wall of recording equipment. When asked what was on it, Kohmyoji explained that he had been recording everything, ever since Mylene stripped and took a shower. She told him that tape was to remain classified, however, she told him where the organization was headquartered at. Someone with his skill would be much safer there.

As the helicopter took to the stormy skies, Mylene ran her hands down her outfit, brushing her fingers past her erect nipple. These had saved her many times, and would surely save her again in the future. She didn’t know when the missions were going to stop, or if they ever would. All she could do was wait for her next assignment.


End file.
